


One Room

by sobefarrington, Wargasms



Series: Hybrid Verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bestiality, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hybrids, Les Mis AU, M/M, Other, Ownership, Pets, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire like his drink, but it makes him feel bad.<br/>His puppy/human hybrid Enjolras tries to make him feel better.</p><p>All tags are a precaution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wargasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/gifts).



> The fic that started this... by my best friend.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/805499

Grantaire wasn’t getting out of bed. He had decided sometime after three that morning that there was no point in anything anymore. Especially getting up.

He kept the curtains closed, the drapes pulled together tight to keep the light out. Pillows over his head reduced the noise that filtered into the room and the blankets kept him cocooned in his bed. He didn’t care about anything that required moving from his position.

Grantaire life was going nowhere. Nights of binge drinking, consuming more than his body could handle, returning home to an empty bed, realizing his life was an endless spiral of drinking because he felt bad and feeling bad because he was drinking. The only slight change he got in the mix was the rush of suicidal thoughts that sometimes came to the surface.

This being one of those times.

He’d been under the covers for more than an hour without coming up for air, his heart and soul in so much pain it couldn’t bear the thought of moving to do so. He’d re-evaluated his choices and spent the last while having the little voice in his head tell him what an idiot he had been. He felt relief at the idea of not existing anymore. Being free of his body, of the restrictions of living. Not being a burden to his friends. It all sounded so perfect.

Enjolras had been in the living room most of the morning, curled up in a ball on the couch, waiting for his owner to awake and join him. But it was after lunch time now and he still hadn’t left his sleeping quarters. He could sense something was wrong.

He lifted his head up and looked in the direction of Grantaire’s bedroom door. There were no sounds or movements, but he knew he needed to be on the other side of it. He had to get in there.

Enjolras jumped down from the couch, moving with a slight sway towards the door. He sat on his hind legs, pawing at the doorknob until his hands until he managed to get it open. He pushed the door open with the top of his head, making his way uninvited into Grantaire’s room.

He didn’t see him. Enjolras jumped up slightly, resting his hands on the mattress and jutting his head from left to right, trying to find his master. But he didn’t see him.

His pushed on the bed some, moving his hands until he stepped on Grantaire’s leg and the man made a groaning sound. He didn’t want to be stirred from his downward spiral, but Enjolras had found him.

The hybrid jumped down and moved to the window. He grasped the corner of the curtains in his mouth and pulled them open, letting the room flood with light. Grantaire groaned from under the covers.

Enjolras went back to the bed and leapt up, pawing and tugging and fighting Grantaire for the covers, until he won the battle and exposed part of the young man to the light of the mid afternoon.

“Leave me alone Enjolras.” Grantaire mumbled, rolling from his stomach to his side to attempt to move his pet off the bed.

Enjolras whined. He wanted his owner to be happy and he wasn’t. The air of the room was thick with self hate and pain. Enjolras could feel it. Nothing had to be said. He was very smart for a hybrid.

He whined some more and nudged his master with his nose, pushing him until he was on his back. Grantaire protested through every touch, until Enjolras was satisfied with Grantaire’s position and curled up into his side, rested his head on his owner’s chest and letting out a yawn.

“I want to be alone Enjolras. Do you understand? Go away.”

Alone. He did understand. Bahorel had helped him understand this. When his master was sleeping too much and being distant and asking to be alone. All bad signs. Enjolras was not to leave his master alone when that was what he wanted.

The hybrid whined again, this time with a touch of sadness. Alone would mean Grantaire would hurt himself. Enjolras didn’t want that.

He nudged his owner again, seeking attention. Grantaire moved his arm enough for his pet to wedge his head under his hand and force a pet. 

Grantaire’s fingers felt through the curls of Enjolras’ head, tugging gently at the spirals of light gold hair that covered his hybrid. Enjolras closed his eyes and leaned into his master’s hand, his head rolling some whenever Grantaire’s hand slipped over the crown. Enjolras really enjoyed having the crown of his head scratched.

And that’s exactly what Grantaire did. He pushed his fingers through Enjolras’ long curls, caressing them straight between his long, thin fingers. Watching them snap back as he reached the crown of his pet’s head. Softly letting his nails scratch at the spot he favored so much, before letting his hand slip down the back of his neck.

He pet him like that for what felt like hours, listening to the almost human hum that radiated from Enjolras as he did. Enjolras was in heaven, and Grantaire wasn’t far behind him.

There had never been anything in the world that could make Grantaire feel better. Alcohol had the special effect of making the situation disappear momentarily, but make it worse when it returned. Enjolras managed to take away the pain of living. He seemed to know when Grantaire needed him most and he really appreciated it. Even though he didn’t know how to express it.

Enjolras yawned once more, making himself more comfortable in the bed next to his master. He licked Grantaire’s face, giving his thanks the only way he knew how, and settled in to sleep. 

If Grantaire didn’t want to get out of bed, he wasn’t going to be left alone in it.


End file.
